Violate
by i-like-birds-tooforever
Summary: Han pasado dos años de la muerte de lo Harmon y dos años desde que Tate y Violet se despidieron pero he aquí la pregunta ¿Violet logrará perdonar a Tate?


Tate y Violet Forever...

Han pasado más de dos años desde aquel dia en que Violet se despidió de Tate, ambos se extrañan más de lo que jamás creyeron extrañar a nadie...

Tate, al igual que en las navidades pasadas observaba tras el cristal como la familia Harmon decoraba el árbol de navidad, cada vez que observaba a Violet se le rompía el corazón, se daba cuenta de que no podía correr hacia ella, y abrazarla, se sentía ahogado en sí mismo y con las manos atadas, se daba cuenta de que todo era su culpa y no sabia como arreglar todo lo sucedido. Por demás no soportaba a Hayden, que cada vez que podía se le insinuaba, si no fuese porque ya estaba muerta la habría matado hace un largo tiempo.

Violet se dio cuenta de que Tate la observaba, lo ama pero no puede perdonarlo, después de todo violó a su madre y su hermano es el hijo de Tate, a pesar de que a ese hermano solo lo veia a veces cuando Constance lo llevaba a la casa porque no tenía con quien dejarlo, pero aun asi no se le acercaba no podía evitar lo que verlo le provocaba, y eso no hacía más que confundirla cada vez más, pero aun asi queria volver a sentir a Tate con ella quería volver a besarlo, y no podía.

Después de la cena de Navidad, Violet se fue a acostar, era un fantasma no dormía mucho ya que no lo necesitaba pero solía hacerlo, así podría soñar que estaba nuevamente con Tate. Todos los días Tate la observaba dormir, hasta esa noche, Violet no lograba quedarse dormida los recuerdos de Tate no la dejaban tranquila, ese algo en su interior que la impulsa a correr donde Tate, cada vez que lo ve o piensa en él, y que todo lo que hace es ahogarlo, ya que no lograba dormir se levantó, y lo vio, se dio cuenta de que en su cuarto estaba Tate.

-¿Que haces aqui? - dijo Violet.

-Yo... solo...-Respondió Tate, y desapareció ante los ojos de Violet.

-¡Espera! - dijo ella.

-¿Qué? - Respondió cuando volvió a aparecer, esperaba que al fin lo perdonara.

- Respondeme, ¿Que hacias aqui? - Lo observo con tristeza

-Yo... te observaba dormir, ¿sabes? desde aquel dia no he hecho más que pensar en ti, te extraño demasiado, lo único que me tranquiliza es observarte, lo siento, si te molesta dejare de hacerlo - Respondió mientras lloraba.

Se quedó observandolo sin saber que decir, lo extrañaba pero no sabía si perdonarlo, por lo que no encontró otra cosa que responder:  
- Lo siento -Y cayo una lagrima por sus mejillas -"Go away".  
Se quedó pensando en lo sucedido no sabia que hacer, se sentía culpable, pero aun sentía esas ganas de correr y abrazarlo, lloró demasiado esa noche, extrañandolo y se quedó dormida.

Tate no sabía qué hacer sentía que esta vez sí lo había embarrado todo, todo era su culpa no tenía porque haber estado observando, se sentía horrible...

A la mañana siguiente Violet despertó con la misma tristeza de en la noche, se dio cuenta de que lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que le estaba haciendo daño, y ya no aguantaba esta maldita situación.

Violet se levantó, se vistió y fue a tomar desayuno con su familia.

Vivien y Ben estaban preocupados por ella, no sabian como ella tomaría esta situación, pero después de todo ya no podía matarse.

Tate pasaba la mayoría del tiempo observando a Violet o en el sótano por lo que era su lugar para pensar en Violet, había vuelto a cortarse sabía que no le hacía daño pero le causaba dolor y sentía que así se castigaba por todo lo que había hecho, por lo que todos los días en la mañana lo hacía.

Violet estaba desayunando, Ben leia el periodico y Vivien conversaba con Moira mientras cuidaban al bebé , este último se puso a jugar y tiro toda la comida, por lo que ensucio gran parte de la cocina.

- ¡Pero qué has hecho! - dijo Vivien

-Solo estaba jugando - dijo Ben  
- De todos modos a manchado toda la cocina, Violet ¿Podrias traerle a Moira unos trapos que están en el sótano para limpiar este desastre? por favor - dijo Vivien.  
-Seguro - Respondió a Violet.  
Bajo al sótano y cuando observo el lugar vio a Tate cortandose.  
-Dijiste que ya no te cortabas y me hiciste prometerte que yo no lo haría - dijo Violet  
-He debido volver hacerlo, me duele, siento que me castiga por todo lo que he hecho - Respondió mientras se volteaba hacia ella sorprendido.  
- Lo siento por lo de ayer, dejaré de hacerlo si te molesta- agregó.  
Ya no podia cargar más con esto lo extrañaba mucho y él a ella.

-No, yo tambien he pensado mucho en ti ¿sabes? te extraño mucho - confesó.

-¿En serio? -dijo emocionado.

-Si, ahora estoy apurada, así que... ¿podríamos hablar más tarde en mi cuarto, a media noche?- dijo Violet.

-Claro - Respondió Tate.  
Violet se marchaba...  
-Espera -dijo Tate.  
y sin aguantar las ganas corrió donde ella y la besó, fue un beso largo, pero que ambos deseaban hace tiempo. Sin decir nada Violet se fue con una gran alegría al igual que Tate. 

A media noche …  
Tate abrió la puerta del cuarto de Violet y ahí estaba ella en su computadora, cuando vio que Tate estaba allí se observaron, y se acercaron rápidamente el uno hacia el otro, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se observaron, y se besaron, se recostaron en la cama, mientras se quita  
ban la ropa.  
-Te amo, Violet.

-Te amo, Tate.


End file.
